Run Boys Run
by whitetiger62512
Summary: Garrus Calls Demo in a panic as his twin is sick, but Demo has his own problems like his wife trying to axe murder him. what is going own and will Demo survive Tali's wrath, find out now!


By prompt here is a one shot.

Garrus came wake and noticed at once two things, one Eris was not in bed with him and two something sounded like an animal was being murdered in their washroom. This was really odd as unless she set a very loud alarm or Demo was in the room she never woke up before Garrus and second unless she was trying to hurt something her killing anything was very quiet. Garrus got up and slipped a pair of loose pants and his visor on and head for the washroom picking up his pistol on the way. "Cor? Are you alright?" All he got in response was a very pained groan which had him flying through the door faster than most could blink.

Eris lay clutching the toilet groaning, she had her blue visor on and nothing else, she heard Garrus call but could only groan as she gathered her strength as she had spent the last half an hour throwing up. {Garrus get the med scanner.} She weakly ordered and when he came back she told him to use it on her. "Eris I don't know how." Garrus said weakly as his wife looked very ill, it had been five and half years since they finally beat the reapers and five years since they moved here to Palaven. {Call Demo he can walk you through it.} She managed before throwing up again.

Garrus mildly panicking at being unable to help his wife quickly patched into the QEC relay the twins had set up between the old ground teams, he quickly connected to Odysseus's channel and the Comm picked up quickly. "Demo Eris is sick and I need you to walk me through using the med scan!... Demo?" Garrus said as soon as the Comm picked, on the other side he heard a loud crashing sound and swearing in Khelish from both Tali and Demo. The pair where on Rannoch where they had moved at the same time as Eris and garrus had moved. {Little busy Garrus! Anigeal no don't throw that!} There was a loud crashing sound and muffled cursing.

Demo was a little busy at the moment as he was trying to avoid being hit by the objects his wife was throwing, she had felt off that morning so after a quick scan they were both shocked to find her pregnant with his child. That was weird enough but in the shock he forgot a very important fact about quarians, they only had one time of mood swing when pregnant and that was rage or lust at any member of the other sex. Which led him here hiding on his roof hoping his wife either calmed down or ran out of things to throw at him providing she did not go for their weapons.

Garrus heard a bit of shuffling again before Demo called over the Comm. {Alright I am safe for now, so what was up?} "What is going on over there?" {Oh turns out Tali's pregnant and quarian women have rage and lust issues while carrying so she has me trapped on the roof right now, so what did you need?} Demo called cheerfully as if his wife was not trying to kill him, Garrus decided to deal with that later and began outlining his problem. Demo was happy to help as he said Tali seemed to be calming down so he could help. Garrus followed the steps Demo provided and soon his Omni-tool beeped with the results and what he saw shocked him. "Eris your pregnant with what the reading say is my kid." Eris stilled and Garrus was about to ask what was wrong, When Demo came over the Comm with panic in his Voice. {I just got the results, Garrus have you told her?} "Yeah?" {Fuck run now my sister is very much like Quarian women she is about to start trying kill you run for your life!} Garrus would have laughed except for two things one Demo sounded scared and nothing scared him even his own wife trying to kill him did not phase the demon know as Odysseus 'Demo' Shepard. Second was that Eris had started reaching for his pistol that he had put down and when he heard the safety click off he was up and out the door. Stopping only to grab his shield generator and batteries and hunting knife and his rifle along with ammo before leaping out the second story window as a shot bounced off his shield where his head was.

{Vakarian come back here and face your punishment like a man!} she roar as she fired at him, Garrus bolted into the forest out back, once he was out of range he stopped and looked up how long humans were pregnant for. Garrus paled at the realization it was another nine months, 'Spirits how am I going to survive this?' while across the galaxy Demo was having the same thoughts as it turned out Tali was not calming just going to grab her shotgun.

Demo paled and vanished in a shimmer of light as he leapt off the two story rooftop, he landed and sent gizmo to distract his wife as he ran for the canyon maze out back where he spent a lot of time climbing. 'Survive' this was the only thought in his mind as he ran for one of his holdout kits. The women in time calmed down enough that their mates could return safely. The next few months went by with little event besides the men having to every once and a while run for cover as their mates tried to kill them, the men learned to have a bug out bag ready at all times as some times it was days before they could safely return. The wives swung from murderous to lust filled on a dime which made the men very nervous.

The weirdest thing was that the women went into labour at the exact same time, the men both had to fight to keep their bones from breaking under the women's crushing grip. Demo used his biotics to enforce his hand to stand the pressure while Garrus had the natural turian bone structure to thank. The docs explained that the reason the women got pregnant was the fact that the implants in the twins allowed them to breed with any race so long as it was humanoid. The weirdest thing was the fact that both women gave birth to a set of female twins at the same time.

The grandmothers visited both twins as soon as they could, Starting with Demo as they were on the same planet. The twins were happy to have children even if they had never expected it. The twins took to using birth control methods as none of the four wanted to face that hell again. Eris's children both were a paler colour of Turian skin with most of the base features of a turian except hard stiff silver hair and the same glowing purple eyes as their mother, they also had the human number of digits and Plates were slightly harder. Demo's twins had the base form of Quarian but a more human skin tone with his eyes and very silky smooth and soft silver hair but was very tough, they had the same number digits as a human, the face markings on them both framed their eyes like wings. They had very sharp looking ears and a nose that looked the same as a quarian's.

Eris's children were named after the goddess of Greece, Artemis and Hecate. Artemis went on to be one of the best specters just like her parents famed for her legendary tracking and shooting skills, Hecate went on to become one of the best of the biotic bounty hunters like her grandmothers and later became one of the best teacher Grissom academy ever had. Demo's children were also named after Greek goddess, Athena and Tyche and they went on to live up to those names. Athena went on to become an engineer who was even better than her father and used that talent to become a master builder and war strategist on Rannoch and contracting out in the galaxy, earning fame as the first person to create a working pair of relays that connected Palaven with Rannoch. Tyche like her cousin went on to become one of the best specters out there with a strange talent for surviving things that would normally kill someone, she would retire and also teach at Grissom at a combat instructor for using biotics in hand to hand. The one thing all four had in come was somehow they were all very powerful biotics who attended Grissom together under the schooling of the great biotic and old family friend Jack.

The four went down in history as more than the Shepard twins' children.


End file.
